


Blumen Trio

by Book_goddessforlife98



Series: BlumenTrio [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: The Blumen Trio before, during and after Trent Ikithon.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Before they were a trio they were a duo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting for the first time

 Eodwulf and Astrid had been friends since they could walk, the pair was inseparable and did everything together.

They played together.

Did their homework together.

Worked in the harvest together.

The summer of their eighth year of life their dynamic duo became the Dynamic Trio.

________

 

Eodwulf and Astrid raced to the stream they were done with chores, so they figured they would go out and play. The two were neck and neck until W stopped in his tracks. He saw some older kids they were shouting things. Eodwulf saw what they were doing. Beating up on someone, it's what they did sometimes. They left Eodwulf and Astrid alone when they were together. No one messed with the two of them, Astrid had a deadly aim and Eodwulf was strong for his size. Eodwulf picked up a rock and threw it at one of the bigger kids.  
"Hey!" he shouted "leave them alone," another rock was thrown. This time by Astrid.

"You heard him!" she shouted, she picked up another one ready to throw it. The older kids ran off, the two walked up to the boy who had been the recipient of the bigger kids attack. Astrid held her hand out to him. 

"It's okay now," she said "They are gone," the boy looked at it, he had red hair and blue eyes. He took her hand, Astrid pulled him up. Eodwulf picked up the book that had been carelessly tossed off to the side. He held it out to the boy. He 

"What's your name? I am Eowulf But you can call me Wulf," he said "this is Astrid,"

"I am Bren," he said taking the book from Eodwulf's hands. He avoided looking them in the eyes. Eodwulf recognized him now. Very shy, he kept to himself. Read a lot.   
  


"Nice to meet you, Bren," Astrid said, "Whatcha reading?" 

"it's a fairytale book," he said 

"Cool," Wulf said, "You wanna hang out with us?"

"Sure," he said.

"Let's get your face all cleaned up first," Astrid said. 

"Could you teach me to throw like that?" he asked her

"yeah If you teach us how to read," she said

"Deal,"

 

The duo became a trio and they started hanging out more and more together. And they all became inseparable. A trio of kids who defended each other. 


	2. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my boyfriend Bren and his Boyfriend Eodwulf

The three teens sat near the river. Astrid was braiding Eodwulf's hair. Bren had his head in Wulf's lap and he was reading out loud to them. He was the best at reading and picking things up. Recently, they had all discovered that they had gifts in the arcane magic. Most people thought they were just friends. A tightly knit group that had been inseparable since the day Astrid and Wulf defended Bren. But they weren't just friends. It had started out as a friendship but blossomed into a romance. When people flirted with Astrid or Wulf or Bren they would all respond in a similar way. 

"I am taken, this is my boyfriend Bren and his boyfriend Wulf,"

"I am taken, this is my boyfriend Bren and his girlfriend, Astrid,"

"I am taken, this is my boyfriend Wulf and my girlfriend Astrid,"   
People didn't judge too much, they honestly just thought the three were just close. But they weren't lying. The trio was together. They worked well together, their parents got along. And they often had dinner together. The three families. 

Being so tightly knit together made it much harder to target them. Wulf was the biggest and strongest out of them, Astrid was the cruelest and Bren was the smartest. He was the strategies of the group. With his sharp memory, he could easily remember what would hurt the people who tried to pick on the trio.


	3. The Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio are accepted into the Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short one.   
> Sorry not sorry

Bren was waiting outside of Astrid's house with Wulf. The two boys had letters in their hands. Astrid opened the door.  
"Did you get a letter too?" Bren asked   
"Ja, I did," she said   
"We're all gonna get to go together," Wulf said  
"Maybe," Bren said "My parents might not be able to afford it," he said  
"Then we ask the village to help," Astrid said "Everyone loves you and would be excited to see us all get out of here and make something of ourselves," she said

The academy was overwhelming for all of them. They had never been outside their small village before. Astrid had been right, the town pulled together the money to help send Bren here. He was the smartest out of the three of them. Even if he didn't think so.


	4. Trent Ikithon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Trent Ikithon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet Trent and are taken under his wing.

Bren walked into the office of Master Ikithon. He was curious why a man such as him would even want to see a first-year student. 

"Mr. Ermendrud, You have done excellent in your classes. Every year I hand pick a few students to take on as my apprentices, You are a very bright young man and I can teach you a lot more in a shorter time than the Academy can do here," He said. Trent was very good at reading people. It helped him to manipulate them. And children he found were often the easiest ones to manipulate. Especially if you had something they wanted. Young Bren reminded him of himself. An unending hunger for knowledge. 

"I am honored Master Ikithon," he said quietly. 

"Speak up little lamb," he said 

"I am honored Master Ikithon I gladly accept your offer," he said 

"Good. Good, I am glad, Go pack your things and meet me in the courtyard you and the other two apprentices will be leaving tonight," he said. He watched Bren leave. The other two going with him were also from the same village as Bren. Trent picked them all because they had certain skills that he needed and they were already a tightly knit group. So he wouldn't have to worry about them one-upping each other like past students. And they would be perfect for the experiments. Far from home, really no one but each other to lean on. 

Bren walked up to the courtyard, he saw Astrid and Wulf there.

"Oh I am so glad you were also chosen," Astrid said smiling

"Yeah, I am glad its people I know don't have to make new friends," Wulf said. Bren smiled 

Bren Smiled "Ja, don't want to go anywhere without you guys,"


	5. Crystals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning who Ikithon really is

Bren is glad that he has Astrid and Eodwulf with him. They have each other. They all share a room and a bed in Ikithon's house. They patch each other up after training. Help bandage their arms after the crystals are placed in. Bren is the face of the group. The leader. Ikithon tells him it's for the good of the empire. He echos those words back. He reminds himself through the pain. He reminds the others. 

Astrid knows without Bren and Wulf she wouldn't survive. She keeps Bren distracted when Wulf has to pop Bren's shoulder back in place. They help bandage her arms after the crystals are placed into her cut arms. Stitched in. Master Ikithon says it's for the good of the empire. She echos those words back Echos them to herself. To Bren. To Wulf She is small and she is stealthy. She keeps the boys in check. She is Bren's right hand.

Wulf is glad he is not alone. They survive together. They thrive and take care of each other. He protects the other two. They bandage his arms after Ikithon is done with him. he echos the same words they do. He is the strongest out of all three of them. The tallest. He is the protector. He protects them from harm. 


	6. Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discover their parents are traitors

Bren visits his parents. He is seventeen, it's right before graduation. His last night visiting he wakes up. He hears voices, he goes to his door and opens it slowly. He listens to his parents. They talk of  ~~what gift they get Bren for his graduation. They want to get him something nice. But they simply can't afford it. Bren thinks to himself that they do not need to do that. That he does not need anything.~~ He hears his parents talk of rebellion. Talk of their hatred to the empire. They talk of rebelling. He goes back to bed and does not sleep well for the rest of the night. 

 

Astrid visits her parents at the same time. Seventeen. About to graduate. Her last night she wakes up, she needs water. ~~She goes down and gets some and then simply goes back to bed.~~  She goes down to get some but stops at the sound of voices. Her parents talk of rebellion. They want to leave the empire. Help overthrow it. She goes back to bed and does not sleep well either. 

 

Eodwulf visits his parents at the same time as his friends. He is ready to graduate his parents are proud. The last night there he wakes to the sound of ~~creaking, he isn't use to this old house so he gets up and goes to investigate. It's nothing but the old house making old house noises.~~ He listens at the door, his parents voices talk of rebellion. He goes back to sleep if you could even call it sleep. 

 

They return to Ikithon. He asks how their visits went. They all have the same story. They think nothing of it. Ikithon tells them they know what they have to do. They snuff out traitors. And this is a test of loyalty. Will they let their rebel parents stand in the way. Stand in their way. 


	7. Posion, Dagger, Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They murder their parents

They return a few weeks later they return to their home with Master Ikithon.

Astrid is the first to go. They have dinner with her parents. They smile and chatter away at how proud they are of her, Bren, and Wulf She poisons her parents' food. Bren and Wulf sit there as they choke on their own blood. After she is finished they go to Wulf home. He goes inside alone. Bren and Astrid wait outside with Master Ikithon. Wulf slits his parents' throats where they sleep. He comes out hands and shirt soaked in their blood. Bren is next. They go to his home. Astrid and Wulf help him place a cart against the door of his house. He casts fireball and the whole house lights up in flames. 

Bren is fine until he hears his parents screams. He goes to move but Wulf holds him back. Wulf has always been stronger than him. He screams. He claws. He begs. He cries. But nothing works. He knows this is wrong. He doesn't understand how he knows it's a lie.


	8. Asylum

Bren doesn't have time to figure out what went wrong. Why he has two different memories. Why one is of his parents talking of money and he returns to his room and Ikithon stands there. The other is of his parents being traitors. Bren can't figure out which is real and which is not. He doesn't get the time to before his mind becomes clouded. 

Ikithon changes the memories of Wulf and Astrid to fit his narrative. To make them forget what he did to Bren. He simply lets them believe he was weak and broke. Ikithon will try to fix him, but he knows he can't kill him people would notice. So he will just leave him to rot. 

They visit their friend. Their love in the asylum. Bren doesn't respond to them. His blue eyes glazed over. He just stares at the wall. 

Astrid stops visiting and it's just Wulf. But eventually, he leaves too. Bren has a guard who follows him around. One of Ikithon's men. But he doesn't react or care.


	9. Escape

Bren's mind clears. He knows what happened. It feels like yesterday. But Bren knows its been years. His hair is grown out and he has a beard. He waits a few weeks learning, waiting. He kills the guard and takes the necklace. He runs.

 

Astrid is washing her hands of blood when she hears the news from Wulf. Bren escaped and he had killed a guard. She tries to find him but its no use. She and Wulf tell Ikithon. Ikithon tells them that Bren is lost. He will search for him but there are no guarantees.

In secret Astrid and Wulf look for a way to restore Bren to his old self if they ever find him alive.


	10. Reunion

It's been years but they finally find him. Bren is with the enemy. He uses a different name. Astrid and Wulf wait for his return. He was always a quick learner and he has learned on his own. They will be the power trio they were always meant to be soon. Soon the lost lamb will come home. Soon Astrid and Wulf can have their friend and love back. Astrid is excited to have him back. He had gained knowledge that Trent has been after for years. She and Wulf both hope he will share that knowledge with them. They figure he will. 

 

When they see him for the first time, reality breaks in. This man who calls himself Caleb who wears the same face as their friend. This is not Bren, Astrid tells Wulf that it might not be their Bren but he would be soon. They just have to fix him. Make him remember who is truly is. That he is Bren and not Caleb traitor to the empire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. Leave a comment or kudos.


End file.
